


Safe

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Set at the end of King of the Delta Blues, Vodka, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: She likes the bottle of vodka under her bed. In some perverse way,  it makes her feel safe. She has an escape.  Here,  she doesn't need the escape she did in Rittenhouse.  Here,  she just needs to be able to escape her own head and heart,  just for a little while.





	Safe

She likes the bottle of vodka under her bed. In some perverse way, it makes her feel safe. She has an escape. Here, she doesn't need the escape she did in Rittenhouse. Here, she just needs to be able to escape her own head and heart, just for a little while. 

She thinks about Emma a lot, about what she said to her back in World War I, about how she had gone back in time specifically to keep her from being able to bring back Amy. About how even her mother wanted to keep Amy out of existence. She's not surprised. Amy never would have made Rittenhouse proud, and neither will Lucy. 

She paces in the living room, walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, closes it, resumes pacing, and she still can't just shut off her own mind. Emma, again, and how apparently Amy was worth keeping from existence just because it hurt Lucy. Every day, Lucy wishes Amy had been the one to still exist. 

She thinks to Flynn and what he had said earlier about only losing Amy if they gave up fighting. Lucy wonders if it's true, if there is any hope. It's hard to hope with everything swirling around her like water around a sinking car. 

She sits down on the couch, lands with a thud. She stares at the blank television screen and thinks about turning on another black and white movie. But she's the only one not in their room, and she doesn't want to be left alone. She only sleeps if she has vodka under her bed, but it feels to close to the knife she kept under her pillow while with Rittenhouse. 

She takes her vodka and goes to Flynn's room. She doesn't know what she will do or say, but after today, she knows he won't turn her away. So she waits for him to open the door, shares a smile with him, and enters. 

He pours both of them a glass of vodka, not bothering with shots. They drink in silence before Lucy can think of anything to say. Flynn, for his part, does not seem particularly keen to speak at all. Lucy is sure the question she asks him is not what he is expecting, but when she asks, he barely seems surprised at all. 

“Do you ever wish you had let Anthony destroy the mothership?” 

He stares at her intently, searching. “No,” he tells her, almost reassuring, “we are going to get it back.”

Lucy swallows. “Are we? We could buy ourselves more time if we had taken it out and could search for their sleeper agents in the lifeboat.” She sighs heavily. “Wouldn't it make sense?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He shrugs. She wants an answer, a yes or a no. She doesn't talk to her teammates about her time in Rittenhouse or what she had planned in the war. They don't need to know the demons in her head, the way she sometimes doesn't believe they are really alive even when she sees them. She knows Wyatt would understand, but she can't stand to remind him of the fact he almost lost her too. 

“You know, don't you?”

His lack of denial acts as its own confirmation. 

“That you planned to destroy it and that you regret not doing it. Lucy—”

She holds up a hand to shush him. “I was going to take a grenade and blow it up with me, my mom, and Emma all inside it, but Emma figured it out. She said she made it so Amy can never be brought back. Do you think —”

“That it's possible?” Flynn finished. “We don't know, and she is not going to come back if we don't try.”

Lucy takes a shaky breath. “I was ready to kill my mother. Explode her, and me, and—” She swallows and throws back what remains of her glass. She can feel Flynn staring at her intently. “Wyatt didn't shoot Emma in the hospital, and he didn't shoot my mother when he raided Rittenhouse.”

“And you wish he had.” 

Lucy knows that maybe he read it in that damn journal, that maybe she wrote about it, but for once, she does not care. “Yeah.” She leans back, and he places a hand hesitantly on her thigh as though convinced she would tell him off for it. She doesn't, and instead, she leans her head on his shoulder. She can feel him tense beneath her cheek before he slowly relaxes. “Didn't want to risk me or my feelings.” This she says scornfully, days old anger about the whole situation coming out in her voice.

He gestures to the vodka. “This isn't just about Wyatt and Jessica, is it?” He finishes his glass and refills both of theirs. 

“Can't say it doesn't have something to do with it, but yes,” she replies matter-of-factly. 

“I give them a couple more weeks before she gets fed up with him again, if it's any consolation.” Flynn offers her one of his signature smirks, that she thinks must be his version of a comforting smile. It doesn't help. 

“Maybe I don't want them to. I'm the one who convinced her to give him another chance. She's a good woman. He's a good man. They deserve another chance.” She gives him a half-smile. 

“And what about you?” He gently strokes his thumb along her kneecap. 

“Wyatt's not the only person in the world. There's been people before. He doesn't have to be the last or the only.” Her eyes droop shut. She feels Flynn shift beside her until he presses a gentle kiss to her temple. She snuggles into his shoulder, lets herself start to drift into sleep. He taps her shoulder, reminding her of where she is.

She opens her eyes and stares up at him. She finishes the glass she is on and pours herself some more vodka and downs it in one go. She winces at the burn as it slides down her throat. “No, he’s not. You should get some sleep. You’re going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.”

Lucy sends him a glare. “You think I care about that?”

Flynn smirks. “You will.”


End file.
